


Taming The Stallion

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Acceptance, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Auction, Bondage, Breeding, Capture, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Crying Harry, Cum shot, Electricity, Electrocution, Erections, F/M, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Imprisonment, In Public, Light Bondage, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, STUD, Semen Collecting, Sensation Play, Sexual Slavery, Sperm, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, WIP, Work In Progress, cum, cum collecting, naked, nude, penis - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, semen - Freeform, suction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: Harry Potter is captured by an unknown admirer.  But there's more in store for the young wizard than just obsession.WORK IN PROGRESS!  STORY NOT COMPLETE!WARNING: this story contains underage characters!





	Taming The Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: WORK IN PROGRESS! STORY IS NOT COMPLETE!
> 
> This has been a secret kink of mine for a while. Just the idea of tying someone down and making them cum against their will is appealing to me. Add in the cum fetish, and it's got my trousers tight just thinking about it.
> 
> Let me know who you think this secret admirer is in the comment section! There is no right or wrong answer; it depends entirely on who you like, and what your kink or ship is.

I walked into the room.

There he was.  Tied down for me.  Naked.  Not a stitch of clothing anywhere, and shivering uncontrollably.  A black leather mask covered his mouth and eyes, but not his ears.  He could still hear me.

I wasn't yet ready to let him see me.  But perhaps he would know who I was just by the sound of my voice.

"Hello Harry".

He was startled by the sudden sound of my voice, and jolted visibly beneath his bonds.

Smiling, I walked towards him.  I made sure that he is as comfortable as possible.  He is tied down with soft leather straps at each wrist, with identical straps encompassing each thigh and ankle; securing him to the oak table in a slightly spread-eagle formation.  The table itself is padded with a soft velvet mattress, so he's not in any discomfort.  There are two straps securing his shoulders in place, which drape over each shoulder and are secured to the table within the hollow of each arm pit.

I left his chest and torso bare.  I want to touch him there; to feel his chest and tummy heave while he gasps for breath and his heart thunders away.

As you can see, I made quite an effort to secure his comfort.  I even gave him a pillow to lay his head upon; a soft one filled with Hippogriff feathers.  I have long since learned that providing my subjects with comforting, safe surroundings is key to a healthy breeding.

I reached the table.  He looks _amazing_ spread out before me like this.  He's so young....still just fourteen years of age, but he'll be fifteen in a week  No doubt he would like to be celebrating his birthday with the Weasley family at the Burrow.  But alas....kidnapping him from his aunt and uncle was just too easy; especially with how little they cared about him.  And a simple _Obliviate_ made sure that neither Muggle would even remember Harry ever existed.

I would give Harry a _proper_ life; a life filled with happiness and love.  And in turn he will provide me with his most precious..... _delicious_.....seed.  Youthful, fresh, vibrant seed....his sperm....to do with as I see fit.  I will breed him out as well.....after all, what young boy doesn't dream of fucking other people?  Fathers will pay quite handsomely for the chance to have their daughters impregnated by such a noted Wizard.

But he didn't have to know that.  At least, not yet.

I walked around to the head of the table and looked down at his concealed face.  He was breathing hard through the nose-slits of the mask.

"Calm down, Harry," I said gently.  "I'm not going to hurt you, love.  I promise."

I reached down and gently caressed his chin and neck, but he growled and thrashed his head.

This caused me to smile.  What a wild young thing he is!  Like a young stallion just captured....not yet knowing that his new owner was kind; not yet trusting.

I would tame him.  In time.  I would tame this stallion.

It would require patience and discipline.  A strict adherence to rules and order.  But it could be done.

It _would_ be done.

My fingertips danced over the soft skin of his neck.  I paused on his pulse point, feeling the hot blood throb beneath his flesh.

Smiling once more, I looked down his torso at the pale expanse of him.  Merlin above, he was gorgeous!

I leaned forward and ran both of my hands from his neck over his chest.  He flexed against his bonds and snarled, but he could do nothing to stop me.

Each of my hands ran over both of his nipples.  He shuddered and gasped at that.

 

_**Sorry folks, this is not complete as of 05 October 2018.  I had to post this tonight before I lose it.  Sorry for the inconvenience!  Pretty much the story of my existence around here, I'm afraid.** _

 

_**This is only going to be one chapter long.  I'll finish it when I can.** _

 

_**-JF** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was very difficult to write, because I wrote it in Third Person....something which I have never done before. So if some of my past-and-present tenses are off, then please forgive me.
> 
> So who's Harry's new owner? Let me know in the comments below. Remember: there is no right or wrong answer. It can be male or female, young or old. It only matters on what your kink or ship is.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> PS: sorry my other work is taking so long to complete. :-/ But I appreciate all of your patience regarding them!


End file.
